


Окольный путь

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Левая бровь Колина Фаррелла как-то написал:Щас в ленте увидала плотбанни, сижу, страдаю теперь хдд Про то, что Кэп снялся в роликах для колы Питера не на пороге гражданки, а раньше, и успел за них "отхватить хддд ))"Но представьте только как бы ему прилетело, вот за эти все "кариес — главный враг кэпа" и "вшам не сдается наш славный орел", да Тони бы от восторга спать перестал чтоб поостроумней что-то придумать и прибегал бы рано утром на кухню с красными глазами чтоб обсудить придуманное с Наташей а потом все просили бы кэпа поговорить с ними о человеческой репродукции, никакие "только про Стиве не выражайтесь" тут рядом не стояли. В итоге кэп сбегал бы ото всех на крышу рисовать а Тони приходил бы его утешать. "2546, романс, юст, кэпостарк, мстительская коммуналка, детский рейтинг





	Окольный путь

— Кто не курит и не пьёт, тот здоровеньким помрёт!

Стив повернулся от холодильника, держа в руке стакан молока, и воззрился на Тони с немым укором. Он высказался бы насчёт возмутительной привычки начинать утро подобным образом, но мешали палочки сельдерея и моркови, торчавшие изо рта.

С некоторых пор даже просто позавтракать, и то превращалось в сложную операцию на грани фола. То, как Тони и все остальные принялись изводить его шуточками на Ту Самую Тему, поначалу вызывало у Стива только недоумение и лёгкое раздражение — как будто он один здесь понимал, как важны для молодёжи здоровый образ жизни и осознанная осведомлённость о странной и порой пугающей жизни собственного тела, меняющегося с каждым днём! — и он был свято убеждён, что шуточки на эту тему долго не протянут.

Но нет. Вся команда, казалось, сошла с ума и упражнялась в остроумии, не давая Стиву покоя.

— Привет, Кэп, Старк! — Клинт, по своему обыкновению, не входил, а влетал в окно на парашютной стропе. — Миленькие зубы из морковки, Стив, кстати, как поживает главный враг нации?

Примолкший было Тони поднял голову от кофеварки, которую обнимал нежно, как потерянную возлюбленную.

— А кто у нас главный враг? — заинтересованно уточнил он. После первой, явно домашней заготовки, он стал казаться сонным и благодушным, но Стив знал, что это временная передышка. Как только ударная доза кофеина всосётся в кровь и понесётся по жилам, Тони перестанет выглядеть как встрёпанная летучая мышь, которую вытащили из логова на безжалостный свет и начнёт чуточку больше походить на себя самого — быстрого на язык и идею, удивительно привлекательного, всегда готового и вляпаться в проблемы, и пожертвовать всем, что имел, ради спасения других.

Стив до сих пор не мог решить, какая версия Тони Старка нравится ему больше: сонно хлопающая глазами, ярче и выразительней которых и представить было невозможно, носившаяся по всему миру в латах из титана и золота или та, которую он невольно представлял себе в минуты стыдных фантазий, от которых пылали щёки и тяжелело в паху.

— А ты угадай, — предложил Клинт, наливая себе полный стакан шоколадного молока. — С трёх раз.

— Глупость человеческая, — буркнул Тони. — Но она за скобками, не в счёт, потому что вечна. Те жуткие каракатицы из другого измерения? Мне до сих пор кошмары снятся.

— Мимо, — фыркнул Клинт, обзаводясь роскошными шоколадными усами. — Их мы качественно извели. Вымерший межгалактический вид. И совсем не жалко.

— Несправедливость и мерзавцы, обижающие слабых, — предложил Стив, расправившийся, наконец, с овощами. Он не одобрял шуток над собой, но если вклиниться в мирную перебранку этих двоих означало донести свою позицию... активную гражданскую, разумеется... кхм!

— Гляди-ка, Кэп уже почти цветов флага, осталось всего-то два!

— Если Стив посинеет и побелеет... — начал Клинт и оборвал сам себя. — Мы не об этом. Третья версия?

— ГИДРА, — сказала Наташа, входя. — ГИДРА, так ведь, Клинт?

— Что? Да нет же! — начал было Бартон. Оценил слегка приподнятую бровь Наташи и подумал дважды. — Ладно, ГИДРА тоже. Но вообще-то я имел в виду кариес! Главный враг Капитана, крадёт улыбки у детей — разве плохо? Детишки помладше одобрят, стоматологи тоже...

Стив тяжело вздохнул, положил на свою тарелку гигантский омлет — он уже получил нужную порцию клетчатки и кальция, настало время белков, — и постарался съесть его побыстрее. 

— А глотать кусками тоже вредно, — не удержался Клинт. — Вот какой пример ты подаешь детям? 

Наташа дала ему подзатыльник. Началась небольшая суматоха, и Стиву удалось расправиться с едой, не получив непрошеной добавки из ехидных фразочек и версий, преследовавших его уже добрый десяток дней. Он как раз домывал за собой тарелку (потому что старые привычки — самые прочные, а посудомойка никогда не вымоет так чисто, как человек, привыкший поддерживать порядок), когда окончательно проснувшийся Тони похлопал его по плечу.

— Брось ты эту глупость, — предложил он, — мне тут пришло в голову: зимние виды спорта! Они ведь ужасно полезны! 

— Старк... — предупреждающе произнесла Наташа. Стив подарил ей благодарный взгляд, надеясь, что не выглядит слишком сердитым. Начавшись тем вечером, вся эта глупость и не думала заканчиваться, хуже того — набирала обороты. 

— Да не пытаюсь я заново закатать его в лёд или напомнить о плохом! — в сердцах заявил Тони, — я просто о том, что детям же полезны всякие коньки и лыжи, разве нет? Надо быть последовательным, раз уж вспомнил о том, как меняется тело во время эксперимента, так пусть покажет, что настоящему американцу и холод нипочём!

Стив поставил тарелку в сушку и вышел. Ему срочно нужно было согнать пар внеплановой пробежкой, или получасовым спаррингом, или чем угодно ещё, потому что вещи внезапно стали слишком сложными, а уж от Старка он и вовсе такого не ожидал.

Обычно Тони... ну. можно сказать, щадил его чувства. С момента пробуждения прошло довольно много времени, и Стив перезнакомился с кучей новых людей, но второй такой язвы не видывал и близко. Возможно, второго парня с такой умопомрачительной способностью настраивать против себя людей и вовсе не существовало на свете, хотя Тор и рассказывал что-то о Локи в его лучшие худшие времена, но Стив очень сомневался, что можно сравнивать Локи и парня с самым золотым сердцем и самым отвязанным языком, какого он встречал в жизни. Локи был вроде ядовитой змеи: кусает, потому что не может не кусаться. Со Старком дела обстояли иначе и трудней: он словно плевался колючками с языка всякий раз, как чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке или подозревал, что окружающие имеют на него зуб, а это то и дело случалось. После Битвы за Нью-Йорк наступило некоторое затишье — Стив считал, что это просто потому, что и он сам, и Тони как следует отдохнули, разъехавшись по разным концам страны, — но стоило им снова оказаться рядом, как напряжение принялось нарастать и, наконец, повисло между ними уже знакомым и по-прежнему необъяснимым облаком.

— Стив! Эй, дружище, притормози-ка! 

Стив обернулся на знакомый голос, начиная улыбаться. Их с Сэмом совместные пробежки ушли в прошлое после того, как тот растянул себе связки в паху, попытавшись перепрыгнуть поваленный ствол дерева, который Стив перемахнул не глядя, и Сэм не жил в Башне, а только время от времени наведывался, но Стив был ему искренне рад.

С Сэмом, в отличие от Тони, было просто и предсказуемо. Может быть, чуточку скучно — но хорошо; Стив даже сам поражался тому, какой разной, оказывается, бывает дружба. То, что связывало его и Старка, отличалось от дружбы с Сэмом или Баки, или Нат, но в чём состоит это гигантское отличие, Стив пока не разобрался. 

Одно было ясно: если бы, скажем, Тони решил бегать вместе с ним по утрам и по какой-то причине предпочёл бы обойтись без технических приспособлений — трудно представить, но возможно, — он, Стив, сделал бы всё, чтобы Старк не споткнулся ни о какое чёртово бревно.

— Земля вызывает Стива Роджерса, капитана, — весело сказал Сэм, — приём, приём, как слышите?

— Капитан на связи, — Стив вынырнул из размышлений и расплылся в улыбке. — Ты какими судьбами?

Сэм указал на ранец, висевший у него за спиной. 

— Левая плоскость что-то барахлит, а Старк обещал подрихтовать там кое-что и добавить парочку своих штучек. А ты что такой румяный?

Стив только рукой махнул, глядя в честное сочувственное лицо.

— Идея Фьюри. Вроде как нация была чертовски рада тому, что я жив, и стосковалась по героям, — пробормотал он, вспоминая давний разговор с Ником. Тогда аргументы в пользу серии обучающих роликов для школ казались убедительными и правильными: действительно, что может быть важнее подрастающего поколения? И если его личный опыт и авторитет могут помочь хотя бы одному юному американцу — игра определённо стоила свеч.

Проблема заключалась в том, что злосчастные ролики увидели не только дети. Откуда весть о них просочилась в Башню, Стив не знал, но с того самого вечера, как Клинт ввалился в общую гостиную, размахивая мобильником, из которого слышалось до боли знакомое "Итак, ты облажался", покоя ему не было. Все, казалось, только и думали что о здоровье будущих поколений, и дня не проходило, чтобы к нему не ввалились с очередным предложением. Всем этим "грязные руки — нечистая совесть", "вшам не сдаётся наш гордый орёл", "пьяный подросток – несчастье страны" и "ты бы попросил у генерала Гранта прикурить?" не было конца. Каждый день приносил всё новые и новые версии, а Тони, казалось, и спать перестал, так увлёкся, сочиняя одну за другой.

По-хорошему, стоило один раз как следует рыкнуть. Может, даже треснуть кулаком по столу — и всё прекратилось бы, конечно. Но стоило взглянуть в полные восторга глаза Старка, увлечённо предлагающего посвятить следующий ролик сетевой гигиене — "точно тебе говорю, Стив, вирусы на диск наша молодёжь хватает чаще гонореи!" — и готовность оборвать дурацкие шуточки куда-то девалась.

— Кстати, видел те твои ролики, — Сэм ухмыльнулся. — Ничего так, внушает. Может, если бы в мои школьные времена были такие, я бы не надрался на выпускном. Не хочешь в следующем добавить что-нибудь насчёт выпускного? Ну, знаешь — выпивка, первый косячок, первый секс без защиты?

Стив беззвучно застонал. 

— Ладно, ладно, — Сэм скорбно вздохнул. — Насчёт секса я перегнул палку, согласен. Но ты подумай.

Стив сбежал на крышу. Там было тихо и спокойно, там было меньше шансов нарваться, скажем, на Брюса, предлагавшего — весьма вежливо, но всё же, — снять пару роликов о пользе медитаций и самоконтроля, и ещё один — о технике безопасности при экспериментах. Зато на крыше гулял ветер, выдувавший из головы всё лишнее, а от вида города, раскинувшегося внизу, дух захватывало и рука сама тянулась к карандашу. 

Стив не стал себе отказывать в этом удовольствии. Он забрался в облюбованное место между двумя ветрозащитными экранами и принялся рисовать всё, что в голову приходило, и если из-под грифеля то и дело вылетал Железный Человек — что с того? Стив рисовал не для выставок и галерей, фигура в броне идеально дополняла собой нарисованный город, обещая защиту и спокойствие — а кроме того, Стиву просто ужасно нравился Тони, и никакие глупости этого не меняли. Вырисовывая резкие линии маски, стремительную фигуру и лучи репульсоров, Стив увлёкся и позабыл обо всём, так что осознал, что кто-то нарушил его одиночество, только когда тень упала на рисунок.

Хмурясь, Стив поднял голову — он терпеть не мог, когда ему мешали, — и даже блокнот захлопнуть позабыл, так его накрыло. Словно одновременный удар в голову и сердце, даже голова закружилась, и пришлось себе напомнить: Тони просто пришла в голову очередная идея, ничего больше. Что-нибудь насчёт ответственного подхода к отдельным аспектам взросления или ещё что-нибудь в этом роде, не на что надеяться, нельзя рассчитывать на большее, чем то, что у Стива было и так.

— Привет, — тихо произнёс Тони и шагнул вперёд. — Я тут, наконец, совсем проснулся и сообразил, что вёл себя как мудак. Льдины и холодовой анабиоз — не та тема, на которую с тобой можно пошутить и не оказаться придурком, так ведь?

Стив вздохнул и поднялся. То, что Тони пришёл извиняться, его не то чтобы очень поражало, но если был шанс закончить всю эту глупость — и вовсе не о роликах он сейчас думал, совсем нет...

— Я не сержусь, правда, — он закрыл блокнот и оказался рядом с Тони, глянул на расстилающийся внизу город. Идеальные обстоятельства для свидания, как ни крути: пустая огромная крыша, солнце в рваных облаках, поющий свою вечную песню ветер и Тони, совсем рядом. — Немного расстроен.

— Прости, Кэп, — серьёзно ответил Тони. — Я действительно не хотел. Просто иногда трудно удержаться. Когда видишь, что ты не картинка с плаката, а живой парень, ещё и смущаться умеешь... тяжело. Но я перестану, и остальные тоже.

— У вас там что, было совещание на эту тему? — Стив поймал себя на том, что улыбается. — Кто председательствовал?

— А ты как думаешь? — ухмыльнулся Тони. — До меня, понимаешь, дошло, что эти шуточки — не просто перебор, а объездной путь. Для меня, по крайней мере.

— Что-то я не очень понимаю, — пробормотал Стив, одновременно сбитый с толку и странным образом обнадёженный. — В каком это смысле?

— Ну вот когда Роуди или Пеп читают мне мораль — это же они так заботятся и волнуются, просто окольными тропами, — сказал Тони, — или когда Тор даёт Халку по голове кулаком — это на самом деле дружба. Просто не напрямик.

— Допустим, — пробормотал Стив, чувствуя, как смутная надежда становится яснее и щекочет внутри, точно разворачивая крылья. — И эти дразнилки?

— Мне просто хотелось тебя задеть, — буркнул Тони. — За живое. Чтобы ты не был безразличен, чтобы смотрел на меня, думал обо мне, даже если плохо, чтобы... всё-таки я жуткий эгоист, Стив. Исправиться не обещаю, но...

Чувство было такое, словно гулявший тут, наверху, ветер поймал Стива за сердце и принялся вертеть и переворачивать. Он сделал ещё шаг, оказался к Тони вплотную, успел увидеть даже то, как у того едва заметно дёргается мышца над бровью. От волнения, наверное. Самого себя Стив видеть не мог, но подозревал, что тоже выглядит совсем не как на плакате или экране телевизора. Уверенность и спокойствие, так его учили — главное, когда на тебя нацелились камеры и софиты, не показывать волнения, и всё пойдёт как по маслу. У него получалось: сказывался опыт самоконтроля.

Сейчас привычка держать себя в руках и следить за языком катилась ко всем чертям. 

— Тогда ты зря всё это затеял, — сказал он, и в глазах Тони сверкнула опаска — и та самая надежда, что сейчас щекоталась, пытаясь взлететь, в самом Стиве. — Я и так никогда не был к тебе равнодушен. Это разве вообще возможно? Ведь нет же.

Тони уставился на него, явно не веря своим ушам, и пробормотал:

— То есть, когда я дразнил тебя всеми этими "девственность до брака радует Леди Свободу", и ты из кожи вон выпрыгивал — это ты так шутил в ответ?

Стив неловко усмехнулся.

— Ну, это была шутка лично для меня, — пояснил он. — Вы все так искренне уверены, что я всерьёз стесняюсь этих съёмок, я просто не мог вас разочаровать. Особенно тебя, Тони.

Старк потёр лицо, как человек, только что проснувшийся от глубокого сна и пытающийся опомниться и заново осознать мир вокруг.

— Мы, значит, выставляли себя идиотами, — грозно сказал он, — а ты про себя над нами хохотал. Стив Роджерс, да ты ведь коварный тип!

Стив пожал плечами.

— Мало что так сближает команду, как возможность вместе посмеяться, особенно над парнем при исполнении. Но знаешь, я не против. Мы... мы вправду сделались ближе, разве нет?

Тони, казалось, только сейчас осознал, насколько именно ближе они сделались прямо сейчас. Поднял голову — Стива обожгло ясным карим взглядом, — негромко процитировал:

— Целоваться и обниматься — здорово, когда за этим стоит серьёзное чувство. Но не делай этого, сынок, если не уверен, что твоя девушка — та самая. И ни в коем случае — если она против.

— Я не знал, что ты так дословно запоминаешь, — пробормотал Стив, удивлённый этим внезапным реверансом в адрес собственного выступления, довольно банального, но необходимого. Когда ты молод и хватаешь каждый шанс как последний, когда ни в чём не уверен и чувствуешь, как земля уходит из-под ног, можно наделать целую кучу опасных глупостей, если не спохватиться вовремя, и если хотя бы один подросток прислушается к его словам — Стив не зря потел под софитами. — Зачем?

— Затем, — отрезал Тони и поймал его за футболку на груди. — Я точно знаю, что нашёл. Не девушку, но ведь это неважно. Важно, против ты или нет.

Сердце прыгнуло в груди, как шутиха, и Стив потянулся к Тони, не до конца веря в происходящее.

— Если ты уверен в том, что делаешь — делай, — пробормотал он, и Тони кивнул и потянулся к нему, закрывая глаза и подставляя губы. Поцелуй был как рай, как удар, как победа в самой главной битве, Стив всё никак не мог им насытиться, а когда Тони стиснул его плечи, притягивая к себе ещё тесней...

— ПОЦЕЛУЙ ИСЦЕЛЯЕТ ЛУЧШЕ ЗЕЛИЙ, — прогремело из-под небес, и оба подпрыгнули. Тор гулко спрыгнул на крышу и уставился на них, улыбаясь во весь рот. — ДО АСГАРДА ДОШЛА ВЕСТЬ О ТОМ, КАК ТЫ, ДРУГ СТИВ, ПОМОГАЕШЬ ВОСПИТЫВАТЬ ЮНЫХ. МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ, ТЕБЕ СЛЕДУЕТ...

Стив застонал и рассмеялся одновременно. 

— В следующем ролике непременно расскажу о том, как вредно снимать образовательные ролики для школ, — пригрозил он. — И ещё о том, как это здорово, когда тебя любят.

— Это жутко глупо, и Пеппер меня прикончит, но... — Тони вздохнул. — Запиши меня тоже. Сделаем общий ролик, детишки оценят.

Стив обнял его и, хотя перспектива была довольно рискованной, кивнул.

— Жить без любви — самая вредная из привычек, — решительно заявил он. — Никому не стоит.


End file.
